Siegfried
Siegfried is a demon in the series. History Siegfried is the dragon-slaying hero of the medieval German epic [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nibelungenlied Das Nibelungenlied], most widely known due to its adaptation by Richard Wagner into a series of four operas, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Ring_des_Nibelungen Der Ring des Nibelungen]. The character of Siegfried and much of the plot of the medieval German epic originate from earlier Norse sagas, where the character is known as Sigurd. Sigurd was requested to slay Fafnir by Regin, his foster parent and guardian. Regin was the brother of Otr and Fafnir and son of Hreidmar. Otr was killed by the Aesir after they mistook him for an otter, and as compensation had his body stuffed with gold. Fafnir then killed Hreidmar and stole the "Otr's Gold," and to better guard it, turned himself into a dragon. Sigurd met Odin on his way, who advised the hero to dig trenches to drain the dragon's blood, which apparently gave him invulnerability. He killed Fafnir when the dragon walked over the trench, and bathed himself in the blood. However, a leaf had fallen and stuck itself on his shoulder. When he drank some of the blood, he understood the language of the birds and learned that Regin was plotting his death. As retaliation, he killed Regin first. Despite gaining the gold, however, it brought him no happiness. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Famed Race *Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hero Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Strength Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona 5: Strength Arcana **Persona 5 Royal: Faith Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Hero Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Hero Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Siegfried appears as a demon of the Famed race, which can be obtained through fusion accidents once the appropiate level is obtained. There is also a set of armor sold in a special shop of Ginza based on his armor, called the Nibelungen, divided in Helm, Legwear and Chest, which allows Flynn to reflect Physical attacks and null Death, at the cost of a weakness to Gun attacks. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Siegfried can be obtained if Zeed is level 50 or higher and fused with Lugh. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army'' ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' Aside from returning as a Max Strength Social Link Persona, Siegfried can be fused with a Nihil Weapon to create the Balmung. He can also perform the Scarlet Havoc Fusion Spell with Ares. ''Portable'' Siegfried returns as the ultimate Persona of Strength Arcana. If one takes the newly added female perspective, maxing out the Koromaru Social Link will allow the fusion of Siegfried. ''The Movie'' Siegfried was summoned to finish off Arcana Hanged Man. ''Persona 5'' Siegfried is the eighth Persona of the Strength Arcana and can only be obtained by fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of five Personas to learn Auto-Mataru and the first of two Personas to learn Vorpal Blade. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Siegfried yields a Vorpal Blade skill card. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Siegfried defends the corridor to the treasure chamber of Maruki's Palace. He is the last obstacle in its exploration, as well as the last mid-boss in the game. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Zypher, he can perform the combo Razor Dance with Karfu and has the power Magnify. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1=Hades Blast\Innate Retaliate\Innate Blood Ritual\62 Enduring Soul\63 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Faith Arcana